Postman Pat's Difficult Day
Postman Pat's Difficult Day is the eleventh episode of the first series which was first broadcast on 6th September 1982. It was entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Plot One morning, Miss Hubbard is surprised when she sees that Pat's van is still outside his house. She rings her bicycle bell to wake Pat up. Pat's alarm-clock has failed to wake him up, she tells him he has to get to work. Pat rushes out to his van without any breakfast but he almost forgets his hat. Pat runs back inside to get his hat and trips over Jess while running back out. Pat gets to his feet, puts his hat on his head, picks Jess up and drives off to work in a big hurry. It is past 9.00 at the Post Office. Mrs. Goggins is fixing a messy parcel. Pat soon arrives and as he gets out, his hat falls off. As he bends down to pick it up, his van's door slams on his bottom. Pat tells Mrs. Goggins his alarm-clock did not wake him up and she shows him the messy parcel she is fixing. His hat gets caught in the sticky tape! Pat pulls it off and the tape sticks all over his fingers. Mrs. Goggins pulls it off and finally puts the rest of the parcel together. Pat stops his van near a spot where Ted Glen is fixing a fence. As Pat gives Ted his parcel, it just falls to bits and lots of nuts, bolts, cogs and screws roll away into the grass. They look for them but with no luck. Bill Thompson comes over and lets them borrow his magnet. Pat uses the magnet to pick up all the bits of metal. Soon, Pat is on his way again, and when he arrives at Thompson Ground, Alf tells him to leave the letters on the table and Pat accidentally bumps into Alf's ladder. He wobbles wildly about as he tries to hold the ladder and Alf drops his bucket on Pat's hand. Pat hurts his right hand and now he will not be able to drive his van. Mrs. Thompson binds up the hand for him just as Sam Waldron drives in and they tell him about Pat's accident. Sam decides to help Pat get the post through by taking him and Jess in his mobile shop around the village on his own rounds. Pat is delighted, so they take all the post out of Pat's van and put it into Sam's mobile shop. Sam takes Pat to see Dr. Gilbertson to look at his injured hand. The Doctor tells Pat his wrist is not broken and that he will soon be alright in a few days, but she gives him some cream to soothe it. Pat and Sam then set off on their rounds; Sam sorts out the people's shopping and Pat gives them their post. At the end of the day as Sam takes Pat and Jess back home, Pat thinks what a funny old day it has been and hopes that tomorrow will be another normal day. Featured Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Doctor Gilbertson *Miss Hubbard *Sam Waldron *Reverend Timms (cameo) *Mrs Pottage (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Red Tractor *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle *The Plough *Dorothy Thompson's Bicycle Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Thompson Ground *Greendale Farm *The Church *The Surgery Trivia *This episode features the Mobile Shop song. *The Mobile Shop has the same horn sound as Pat's van. *The scene of Pat falling over Jess was later referenced in Postman Pat's 123. *In the scene where Pat falls over Jess, he uses his "Oh!" line from Postman Pat's Foggy Day. *The theme tune can be heard when Pat leaves the Post Office. This instrumental was later heard in Postman Pat's ABC and throughout Postman Pat's 123. Goofs *When Pat closes his front garden gate, the noise it makes is more like a gate into a field. *In real life, Pat's van door would not have a mind of it's own. *In real life, if Pat left his house door open, someone could get in and take his possessions. *After Alf drops his bucket, it just stands still on the ground even though it makes rattling sounds. *Alf's letters are on the ground when Pat bumps into the ladder, but when Dorothy returns, they somehow disappear. *Pat's hat disappears when he says "Ooh, my hand. Oh, it does hurt." *When Pat says "Ouch!" the second time round at the surgery, the word is not in time with his expression. *When Pat gets out to take Ted's parcel to him, a piece of greenery on the wall next to the van can be seen moving. Gallery SAM1.jpg|Sam's Mobile Shop SamSeason1.jpg|Sam Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes